A Certain Shade of Gray
by nickyfullmetal
Summary: When the Hero of Time can't save the kingdom alone, he chooses to seek help in the most unlikely place - Arien, an outcast witch and a childhood nemesis, who likes to flirt with the darkness. Will she pair with Link to carry the torch of light?
1. Chapter 1

So after a long break I return with a full length novel, with the help of my amazing beta Icarus.  
This piece is compatible with Reborn, completing each other.

**Chapter 1 - To Conjure Up a Dead Past**

It was another uneventful day and time progressed as slowly as a slug, leaving a sticky, damp trace. Her lips tightened around the thinner end of the rolled paper and she inhaled deeply, a mixture of fine tobacco and special herbs. She was slowly beginning to loosen up, the tension in her body the result of unhealthy lifestyle of overworking and pushing limits. A relentless campaign of self-improvement fueled by inborn perfectionism deprived her from ever resting, and even in the rare occasions she allowed herself to be idle, she was still restless.

She exhaled, the smoke taking various shapes as the purple haze blurred her mind and vision. She listened to the river trickling close by, as if noticing it for the first time, and she could swear she felt refreshing coolness in the sound of the water drops. Not only did the sound seem more vivid, closer and sharper, but the scent of the forest that hit her nostrils was far more complex than before. She realized she could isolate each component and determine its origin; the calming aroma of the ancient trees, the sweetness of nectar, the stimulating sensation of magic. But there was also something else, a distant reek, subtle, almost unnoticeable, but still there.

Everything seemed idle that day, motionless, and even the clouds were steady in their places in the sky, but regardless to her subjective impressions, time never stopped his progress. The repetitive ritual of inhaling and exhaling was disrupted when the heat burnt too close to her fingers, and she reluctantly put her cigarette out and rose to her feet. In a matter of few steps she was back inside her house, carefully examining a clear test tube, raising it against the sunlight, which made the red blooded liquid glow in a mystical way. She placed it back in the stand with visible satisfaction as the product had turned out perfectly. Everything she created had to be top quality, and that was the main reason for her well-deserved reputation in certain circles.

She walked to her modest, rarely used kitchen and picked up the list of orders from the wooden table, focusing on her next task. A glance out of the window at the already red sun was enough to tell her that she would not have the proper time to handle the following request in the most professional, meticulous way, especially when she had a delivery to make that night. She would prepare it upon her return, even though it would be deep into the night, or perhaps just because of it - she had not been sleeping well for a while.

She strolled to her porch lighting another self-made cigarette, and leaned her elbows on the banister, her lungs filled with the combination of smoke and fresh air. She observed the village that rested peacefully beneath her tree house, green plains encircled by tangled woods, isolated from the world, but not protected from the outside evil.

She gazed down at the people, knowing she would never be one of them, forever a foreigner, an outcast. They were a closed community, a different race, and either you were born as a son of the forest or you would never be accepted. Her younger self held a burning hatred for their arrogance and separatism, but it faded away as she matured and was replaced by pity for their narrow minded ways. Undoubtedly, she was still very bitter, but she accepted the idea of a lonely, alienated life due to her special circumstances, and blamed no one for it. Another puff of fumes, and the sun was only a thin line of red in the horizon, coloring even the evergreen forest in bloody shades. She squinted her eyes with an ominous feeling.

Her ears pricked at the sound of horse whinnying, even though it was nothing out of the ordinary as she lived in a village. However, this particular horse, or to be more precise, the horse's particular owner, made her nervous. A massive steed came into sight, galloping nobly as its white mane fluttering in the wind and it seemed to move right towards her. She put out her smoke with unjustified aggression, dismissed the thought and walked back into her living room, preparing for her delivery. There was certainly no reason for meeting, she thought, as their ways parted many years ago. The only thing they had in common, apart of growing in the same area, was the mutual feeling of hostility and distrust. Her eyes clouded as she recalled one reason that could bring him to her; she'd read the signs and she probably was not the only one to notice, but it was a wild guess.

At least one of her questions was answered when she heard a knock on her door, and a hundred new ones immediately popped in her mind. She made her way unhurriedly to the door, taking a few calming breaths to regain her composure and opened it, seemingly unsurprised to see the unwelcome visitor. She watched him with an unreadable expression, surveying the man she remembered as a teenage boy. He was taller, broader but other than the significant physical changes there was something else different, but it was harder to pin point. She forced herself to stand still under his inquiring gaze, fighting the urge to shift uncomfortably as she hated being stared at, and waited for him to speak.

"It's been a long time." He broke the silence, "I know we have a past of rivalry and abhorrence, but time urges." He said, and she could hear the slightest hint of anxiety in his voice.

"Well, come in," she suggested, opening the door wider and stepping aside, "This is not a way to welcome an old acquaintance, letting him stand at your doorstep." The sarcasm in her words polluted the air. He took a look around, collecting as much information as possible to use to his advantage, old habits engrained in the experienced soldier. He followed her into the living room and sat on an old black couch, while she was seated herself calmly in her armchair in front of him.

"You feel it too, don't you?" He fired a question, which could seem vague to anyone else but her. She considered whether to dissemble, and ask him to explain, but dismissed it as a waste of time. She had a job to execute tonight.

"I do." She confirmed, giving him a strict nod.

"He is getting stronger. He already launched attacks in outlying areas, and neighboring countries, but the widespread opinion is that his target lies at the very heart of Hyrule." He presented the situation, but avoided giving out the details.

"Of course. The temple of time." she said nonchalantly, and he straightened in his seat, alert. He looked at her with icy eyes that showed the faintest glint of respect.

"Yes, I should have given you more credit." He admitted with a lopsided smile, "Hyrule may not have the might to face him and win."

"This is a reasonable estimation," she said gravely, entangling her fingers in her lap, "But what do I have to do with this foolish war of yours?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Fighting for your own land could be a good reason for most of the people," he answered in a sharp voice, his eyes fixed on her, like daggers. "But I guess that means nothing to a half blood like you."

"Hypocrisy does not flatter you, Link," she replied coldly, leaning back in her seat. "I was never one of you, so please spear me the patriotic speech. Maybe I should just wait for his invitation; he could use someone like me on his side." She thought out loud, crossing her arms over her chest.

He sighed deeply, maintaining his calmness, and she took advantage of this silent moment to examine his features. His signature expression of boredom and disdain that was constantly plastered on his face as a boy, was replaced by a scowl, traces of wear, worry and wry.

He lifted his gaze from his feet to meet her eyes again, "You have an opportunity to test yourself, are you as good as you think you are?" he pointed out, questioning her abilities, "Obviously, the easiest path is to join the strong."

"This sounds much more alluring," she admitted with a grin, "Continue."

"The council invites you to join Hyrule in this battle of survival; we need our best men." He told her, watching her as she ignored the implied compliment. "You will be paired with me, as the best warrior and the strongest witch."

She snorted loudly, a disbelieving expression spread on her face. "Haven't they done their homework? Aren't they aware of our problematic past?"

"They are well aware of it." He said firmly, ignoring her blunt, defiant criticism and mockery of the royal family, "I was the one who suggested you as my partner." He informed her, noticing her wonder. "I think we are both mature enough to put the past behind us. I know I was blinded by prejudices, I underestimated you all along. When I finally realized the errors of my way, it was too late for making new friendships." He confessed, his eyes looking at everything but her.

She knew exactly what he was referring to, and no matter how hard she repressed the memories from that period, that incident was impossible to forget. "That time in the forest," she said quietly, "I still don't understand."

"What Alice did was shameful and cowardly, I did not approve of that. She acted behind my back by planning that ambush, and she deserved punishment." He explained, clearly disgusted by the despicable deed. "However, your reaction…" he shook his head, sighing heavily, "I believe you were unable to gauge your power. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would never have imagined someone that young could cause so much damage."

Her eyes seemed distant; she remembered every detail vividly. "I read that spell in a book; I'd never tried it before and probably lacked the knowledge to truly understand its nature." She admitted, somewhat apologetically.

"The wounds were fatal and she was saved by a miracle, or so it seemed. When she physically recovered we discovered the real damage; her mind was blank." He told her, the slightest shiver running through his spine as he spoke. "She's been unable to speak since then, and I never talked about it either."

"I guess I should thank you. I should have done it then, but I was quite troubled as well." She said, shifting her position to sit cross-legged. He dismissed it with a forced tight smile and a wave of a hand. "Now you must excuse me, as much as I enjoy reminiscing about the good old days, I must return to my work." She added in a cold sarcasm.

He stood up, smiling bitterly at her wry comment, "What answer should I deliver to the council?"

"You will have your answer by the tomorrow's dawn." She promised him, and stood up as well, walking him to the door.

He turned around to face her at the doorstep, scanning her bluntly, "You have changed a lot." He commented with a sly smirk.

"You stayed just the same." She spat angrily, shutting the door in his face. She leaned her back against the door, hearing him chuckle and walk away, and closed her eyes as if she suffered from a blinding headache. This visit, this offer, was unexpected trouble, something that interfered with her perfectly planned schedule, and she did not like it at all.

The dark velvety sky informed her of the late hour and she reached for the test tube, carefully placing it in a pocket inside her cloak, before she rushed outside and nimbly mounted her horse, speeding away. They moved in complete, synchronized correlation, the concave of her bent body perfectly matching the curved lines of the horse and her black cloak blending into raven hair. They crossed the green plains at a gallop, a dark blurry entity swishing through the chilly night's air, towards Hyrule castle.

Tension pervaded her bones as they left the known territories of the villages and an eerie shudder running down her spine evoked frosty stings in her insides. Hyrule fields, once peaceful and safe, were plagued by something dark. The presence was barely distinguishable, thin as a spider's web, but it was definitely there and Alarice, underneath her, felt it too. She cherished this horse dearly, for its intelligence and grace and also because it was a precious gift from an old alley.

Sweat shone on the steed's neck, dried by the wind and secreted again, and the town's gates were seen from distance. High white walls rising above the flat ground symbolized the might of the royal family, but these stones promised no protection from the great evil that was lurking outside. She slowed the pace as they reached the town, taking off her cowl and halting for the guards' inspection. They seemed hostile or maybe scared, but let her in nonetheless and she dismounted and walked inside, listening to the peculiar tones of the night.

She left her horse in the main stables, allowing her to move silently and unnoticed, making her way to the notorious part of the city, were the night was just the beginning of the day. Swallowed by the shadows and avoiding unwanted attention, she moved deeper into the darkest alleys of the city, passing by bars, gambling clubs, brothels, and cheap hotels for forbidden encounters.

She stopped in front of a cracked door, its wood rotten and worm-eaten, and knocked five times in a certain rhythm, slightly repulsed by the feeling of the damp timber against her skin. She could hear a clumsy movement from inside, a body bumping into a piece of furniture and harsh cursing; the footsteps were closer when she heard a rough voice, "Who is it?"

"Arien." She said in a low voice, glancing to the sides to ensure the alley was deserted. The door opened the slightest bit, just a crack, and a pair of yellow eyes stared at her underneath a cowl. After confirming her identity, she was permitted access, and she swiftly slipped into the house, the door shut immediately afterwards. The lighting inside was dim, and the smell was the one of mildew. This place could use some airing, but rather than this inconvenience, it was homey and welcoming.

"You brought it?" his husky voice asked with enthusiasm, and shaky, distorted fingers were revealed by the rims of the overly long sleeves. She nodded shortly and sent a confident hand to fish the tube out of her cloak, raising it for him to see but not handing it over.

"I want to see it first." She demanded in a cold tone.

He nodded nervously and turned to a closet nearby, pulling out a drawer, a double bottomed one, and grabbing a soft bundle, paper wrapped around unknown material. He loosened the ties which held the paper wrap and let the cover fall to the floor, his trembling hands cradled a flowing, almost liquid fabric, glittering in a silver glow, and a smile spread on her pale face. "It was extremely hard to obtain," he shared in a quiet voice, "but the risk worth your services, my lady."

"We shall see now," she said firmly, handing him the test tube, curious at the potion's effect; it was her first time experience with that sort of pharmacy, and she was eager to view the result of her effort. He emptied the liquid into his mouth in a quick movement, swallowing it in a single go; his face shadowed by his cowl, she could only see his lips twitch in agony, as if his insides were on fire. The tube fell from his hand and crashed noisily on the floor, while he tried to support his shivering body by leaning on the closest table.

The reaction faded slowly, and the man straightened his stand, ordering his breath, and walked toward a concealed mirror on the wall. He uncovered the mirror, and hesitantly took off the cowl, examining his features in the reflective surface. A cry of joy burst out of him, coming from the deepest place in his chest as he caressed the outlines of his face with disbelief; he was a young, fine looking man, with dark tanned skin and amber eyes, no longer a man who should hide under a cowl.

"Your skills are unbelievable," he whispered with awe, turning to face her, "I tried so many treatments before, and it was all in vain." He told her shaking his head, "So many sorcerers struggled to find a cure and you made it in the first try, when you're no more than a young girl…"

"Well, my looks maybe deceiving, I am slightly more than a young girl," she replied with a bright, flirting smile, exposing a far more mature side of herself, "As for your treatment, you will have to repeat it every month for the effect to last. If you are interested in a continuous supply of my products, there is one more thing you must obtain."

"I will do anything." His reply was passionate and desperate. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll need…unicorn's blood." She answered deliberately, slowly, knowing what she was asking for was far from trivial and watched as his face turned an unhealthy shade of grey. He was a uncurbed, fearless thief but he was fully aware of the risk; spilling unicorn's blood, something that is so pure and defenseless, is a despicable crime that would doom your soul to be cursed for eternity. He squinted his eyes thoughtfully, and she knew he was a man that could rarely refuse a challenge, and this was definitely an outstanding test for his skills. "You will have it, my lady."

"I have faith in you, Akin," she said in a pleasant voice, and grabbed the fluid fabric he'd presented her shortly before, neatly folding it and hiding it under her cloak. She gave him a tight smile and moved to the door, saying "I will pay you a visit in a month."

With that she left the house, blending into the darkness of the streets once again, the precious item pressed tightly against her body, hidden beneath layers of black clothing. The journey back to the city gate passed without incident and Alarice whinnied joyfully as it smelled her owner's scent nearby, welcoming her with a wet lick as she prepared to mount. The nervousness attacked her again as they crossed back though Hyrule field. Some sort of ancient, black magic that she was unfamiliar with lingered in the cool air of the night, and even the stars seemed to shine more faintly than usual.

She urged Alarice into a gallop, wishing to shorten as much as possible her stay in these cursed fields and reach the relatively safety of her house. She let out a sigh she was holding for too long as they entered the village and jumped off her horse as they arrived home, letting it graze the soft grass peacefully.

She climbed up to her house, wondering what she should do with the rest of the time left till the dawn; she'd planned on preparing her next order but was well aware of the decision she had to make. She carefully placed the silvery fabric she was given by Akin in drawer, smiling with avarice, and turned to look for her smokes, still mulling. She rolled a cigarette and made up her mind, leaving her house for a quiet walk, in the general direction of the Lost Woods. The school she attended as a child was located in this mysterious forest, and much of her time at that period was spent wandering about this endless labyrinth of flora.

The forest had its own melody, the rustle of the leaves, the screeching of the monkeys, the whistling breeze, the hoots of the owls and the sad, captivating sound of the Skull kid's Ocarina. The grass flattened under the weight of her footsteps and rose up again as she moved forward, elastically returning to his former shape. No footprints were left on this magical grass and you can never tell whether you've been there before or not.

But she knew this place by heart, and no such primitive tool as footprints was needed to help her navigate through this land; she could clearly imagine where she wanted to be, and that was the secret key to traveling in this forest. Years ago it was the only place where she could find peace of mind, delve into deep thought, draw up plans and reach decisions, and she was hoping it would work its charm on her the very same way on this occasion.

She bent to collect a few fruits that dropped from a tree, knowing it was unwise to come empty handed, and her mind was irregularly quiet and clear that moment, allowing to her be more sensible than ever. She rose quickly, tensed and ready for battle, looking for the source of the ominous sting that burned her insides. Her eyes scanned her surroundings with concentration for something that she could not see, but rather feel. When she found nothing, she shrugged her shoulder and continued deeper into the woods, until she reached her destination.

She stopped in front of a white marble sanctuary, climber elegantly adorning the building, as if holding the stone in loving, tight embrace; the Forest Temple. She kneeled before the altar in subservience, placing the fruits and a few flowers as a grain offering, wishing to please ancient gods, almost forgotten by everyone but her.

She took a seat at the temple's foot, sitting on the cold marmoreal stairs, hoping to be granted with the god's grace and wisdom, or at least shake this haunting feeling of being watched; malicious creatures would think twice before setting their foot in this sacred place. The darkness of the night covered Hyrule in these hours, but in the forest temple it was never completely dark. It was also not absolutely lightened even during the day, and it made her feel like she was not part of the outside world anymore, and exempted from its worries.

She closed her eyes, trusting ancient gods to protect her, and inhaled the fresh scent of the trees and the flowers, relaxing against the cold stone. She cleared her mind, opening her consciousness and waiting for enlightenment. Should she join this battle knowing she might meet her death, and receive nothing but the same old xenophobic treat, or she could lay back and wait for the kingdom to fall in blood and flames?

She was curious by nature and enjoyed testing her limits and abilities, but opposing the greatest force to be seen in centuries just for the sake of the thrill seemed a bit childish and reckless. On the other hand, if she declined the council's offer, He would make her pick a side, his side, and she was not pleased by the thought of serving another. She waited for a revelation, a sign, a signal that would help her choose, but she received none, and the only thing she was sure of is that she was not alone in the clearing.

She sighed, knowing she could handle whatever may come to face her and took out her smokes, lighting one up. It seemed that with every breath she took in, memories of the past aroused.

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2 - Childish Deeds

I'm extremely sorry for the long pause. My endless gratitude to Icarus, my Beta.

**Chapter 2 - Childish Deeds**

While the lost woods were never entirely quiet, the forest clearing was always annoyingly loud. High pitched voices speaking excitedly, shouts of combat and happy whistles, sweet laughter and cries of pain, all combined together into the a juvenile melody of childhood.

All that action was taking place under the watchful eye of the Deku Tree, who observed the playful children with a patient, forgiving smile that was typical of those who had lived for thousands of years, and had seen all there is to see. The Deku Tree was an entity of ancient magic and kindness and he ensured the safety of those that were within the reach of his broad brunches and tangled roots. His smile widened the slightest bit as he watched the children play with wooden swords, argue with fervor or lazily nap in a shadowed corner; breaks were taken very seriously in the elementary school for swordsmanship and the magic arts.

In an isolated spot sat a small, mousy girl, reading attentively. Her face was hidden behind a thick, old book, her pointy nose buried deep within its dusty pages, while her fingers caressed the yellowy paper. Her lips were moving soundlessly as she practiced the abandoned language of the Nordir; an act unsuitable not only for little girls, but for all people who have chosen to walk in the path of light. But she was curious, her thirst for knowledge forever unsatisfied and she constantly found herself allured by the dark arts.

An ominous feeling, one that served her faithfully in warning many times before, crept into her chest and cuddled there like a needy kitten. She glanced over her book and quickly returned her eyes to glare at the pages, pretending no to notice. It was them again, a clique of kids sharing the same physical features; light haired, blue eyed, tall with a healthy tan tinting their fair skin. But their similarity went beyond looks; they were all tainted by the same arrogance and contempt. They dubbed themselves "the True Sons of the Forest," proud of the antediluvian Elven legacy and certain of their supremacy. They despised everything that was foreign, and above all they hated half bloods, like her.

The cool breeze that blew through her burgundy hair ceased and she knew they were circling her, blocking the wind.

"Look at this pitiful sight, mousy girl here hiding behind her books again," the cruel voice that cut the air was unmistakable. It could only belong to Alice, the most boastful, dominant and cruelest of them all. She grew up knowing she can have anything she wanted, believing she was better than anyone else. She demanded inborn respect and required absolute obedience, Alice unquestionably ruled the school and imposed sheer terror.

The mousy girl fixed her glasses on the bridge of her nose and focused on the tattered page, doing what Alice hated the most – ignoring her. Her eyes scanned the same line over and over only pretending to read while every muscle in her body was tense and ready to erupt. She assumed Alice would not attack her as witchcraft was strictly forbidden outside classes but even so a voice in her head warned her that Alice had no boundaries or inhibitions.

"How dare you ignore me you filthy scum?" the cold voice was heating up with rage.

Arien slowly lifted her eyes from her book, deliberately watching each and every one of them, her stare lingering on a particular lad, who stared back momentarily before he shifted his gaze uncomfortably. She finally turned to look at Alice, her lime pupils shining behind black, thick-rimmed glasses, a bored expression on her face. "You're a delusional egomaniac bitch, and you're wasting my time. Be gone."

A mere second later Alice's wand was waved in a sharp vertical movement that sliced the air, sending a tongue of fire towards Arien. Surprised but quick to act, Arien ditched her book and rolled to the side before jumping to her feet in combat position, wand drawn and ready. She gave Alice a murderous look that was very unlike her, as she avoided violent incidents and was not easily provoked. Her usually calm, phosphoric eyes were drastically darker, dangerously sparkling, and her indifferent expression was replaced by a ruthless one. Before a bloody battle could begin, the lad stepped forward, placing himself in between the two furious girls, his sword drawn.

"I believe it's enough, ladies. The game is over," he stated calmly, sending Arien a warning glance and turning to face Alice with a much darker expression. He shushed Alice immediately when she began to protest, if there was someone who could restrain her, it was him. He gathered the group and ordered them to walk away, when a bitter laugh was heard.

"No, Link. It has just began," Arien said smoothly, creepily, twirling the wand between her thin fingers.

He turned to look at her, his azure orbs locking on hers, though surprisingly they lacked the blind hatred that burned in Alice's eyes. He shoved his sword back to his sheath and forced a small smile on his face. "I know." he replied with a bitterness that matched hers.

He pulled something out of his pocket, and threw the cylindrical gray item to her. "Watch your back." he warned her and turned around, pacing quickly to rejoin the group, immediately rebuked by Alice.

Arien examined what he had given her. It was a stun grenade, homemade yet high quality, making her eyes narrow in wonder. She carefully placed it in her bag and searched for her book, finding it smoldering, half burnt by Alice's attack. She scowled at the sight of her damaged property and caressed the book with concentration. She whispered an old spell, foreign accentuation and odd rhythm, and the book returned to its unharmed form. She tossed it into the bag as the bell rang, ending the break, and hurried to her next class.

At the end of the day when everyone hurriedly gathered their belongings and left in a cheerful dash towards their homes, Arien was the last one to leave. She enjoyed her classes, she felt protected under the Deku Tree's supervision, and above all, she had no one to come home to. Apart form an old neighbor who helped her take care of domestic matters, the Deku Tree was the only one who looked after her, as he was her official guardian. Life had forced her to mature far too quickly, as a result she was outstandingly independent and also strongly distrustful towards anyone but herself. It was commonly interpreted as hostility or antisocial behavior, and so she had no one she could call a friend. Growing up as an orphan, and moreover, a half blooded one, shaped her view of the world.

Just when she was about to leave school she felt a light tap on her shoulder; a thin young sprig which was sent from the gigantic trunk to draw her attention. She turned around to see the magical tree smiling at her. The coarse wooden bulges imitating a human face would have created a rather disturbing vision if not the great gentle soul behind it.

"Come here child, it's been a while since we talked." his voice was warm and pleasant even if a bit hoarse, and she gladly accepted the invitation. Holding into the offered sprig, she let the Deku Tree pull her up to a high branch. "How is life treating you lately?"

"Fairly I guess. No complaints." she replied dryly, hiding any evidence of frustration and alienation.

"There is no need to keep up the pretense when you can relieve the burden," he offered generously, waving one of his wooden arms in a gallant gesture, "I know about the tension between Alice and you."

Her blank expression morphed into rage, marring her pleasant face, "So I should go like a lamb to the slaughter? Obeying the school rules and remaining passive?" she spat out, tired of the repression and restraint.

"Rules are of great importance, when of course, they are obeyed by everyone." The Deku Tree said wisely, "I can't stand up for you, and even if I could, I would have chosen to let you handle it. When your principals are on the line, stand your ground child. Your attitude towards the laws will not be judged in times of distress," he informed her, giving her a meaningful grin, with an added cocked eyebrow.

"I understand," she said slowly, lopsided smirk on her face, and her shiny eyes clouded with thought. "I'm tired of being an outcast. This constant struggle to prove myself worthy is pointless."

"There are places were you will be judged purely by your skills, where your origin is meaningless." he said, his eyes peeking into the in depths of her soul. "Your time in this school will soon come to an end. Have you considered your options for the future?"

"Yes." she replied firmly, clenching her fists. "I want to study in the Witchcraft Academy," she stated with determination.

The Deku Tree sighed, his ancient, wrinkled face that have seen thousands of years, seemed even older, and fatigued. "There, of all places?" he asked with unease, his branches shifting with discomfort. "The most wicked sorcerers started from there. It is notorious for its dark contents and candid admiration for the forbidden arts," he sighed, although assuming she already knew these details.

'I know I will find my place there," she declared confidently, a fire rarely seen in her eyes, was burning passionately.

"If you are so obsessed with the academy, you surely know that the admittance exams are outrageously difficult, dangerous and sometimes deadly." The Deku Tree noted, trying to undermine her determination and dissuade her from her decision. "It requires knowledge in subjects that are far from this school's curriculum, such as the use of the forgotten language..."

"...The Nordir," Arien cut in, completing the sentence. "I've been studying it for a while, even practiced some of the spells" she confessed, knowing she had done the forbidden, and yet too proud to hide her achievements.

The old tree let out a heavy sigh, and the leaves shuddered with silent concern. He watched her thoughtfully and she avoided his eyes, looking straight into the horizon where the sun was already setting. "That is impressive, and more impressive is the fact you were able to hide it from me," he commented lightly, and she was relieved to see he was not mad at her.

"I always knew you had a natural tendency towards the darkness and you cannot escape your destiny. But I believe your heart is pure and you will not be debased by the corrupting power you are meant to gain," he said vaguely and she raised a confused eyebrow at him.

She grasped very little of his cryptic rumbles about destiny, prophecies and fate. He did not volunteer any further information and she did not ask for it, knowing there were things better left unknown. They sat in silence until darkness covered the land, wordlessly enjoying each other's company.

A grown up Arien took a last puff of her cigarette, smiling bitterly at the memory. She remember it clearly, the day she decided to speed up her learning, not for the upcoming exams, but for her life's sake. She leant backwards, supporting herself on her elbows, and exhaled slowly. As the smoke ascended another recollection appeared in her mind, haunting her.

Taking into consideration that this day might have tremendous effect on her future, she was utterly impassive. The other students around her however, experienced different levels of hysteria and anxiety, demonstrated in a wide variety of strange behaviors; from obsessive hair tugging to uncontrollable laughter, occasional outbursts of tears and catatonic withdrawal.

She waited patiently for her turn, knowing it would take a long time. Orphans had no family name and thus placed at the end of the list. She reduced herself to a state of dormancy, observing and analyzing but otherwise idle. She looked over at the other side of the lawns, where the martial tests took place; soldiers from the royal army came to battle the young students, while commanders strolled around and observed the fighting, looking for the best.

She could not help but smile, talented and well trained, the students were still slightly more than children and could not match the professional men they were opposing, physically or mentally. However, they all did their best despite their disadvantages, hoping to gain the attention of one dark haired man. He had a thick mustache and a vertical scar across his left cheek, and he was the head of the royal elite squad.

Time passed as she watched the battles, and the names in the list were diminishing. Most of the battles were over and the last names were called, Link among them. Her lips curled into a twisted grin and her eyes, hawk like, focused on him. She noticed every move, so concentrated she could hear his heart pounding in her head.

He was paired with a tall, massive red head soldier, and even though Link was quite well developed for his age, he seemed like a toddler compared to his opponent. They got into position and waited for the commander to start the battle, and she watched his face closely. It was smooth marble studded with piercing blue eyes that shone with danger.

Link did not rush for the attack, and they circled each other, fleet footed and calculated, waiting for an opportunity. The soldier attacked first, jumping forward with a vertical blow that was easily blocked by Link. The grown man continued to strike powerfully and Link struggled to withstand the force of the other man's offensive. She could see the wheels in Link's head turning, his eyes never losing their glow, and his moves became faster, not lingering in the same spot. He hovered over the ground, swift and nimble, leaving the soldier no time to initiate his fatal attacks while sending quick stabs at the red haired man. Link waited for the soldier's mistake and when the man hastily launched forward, Link avoided it easily as he had anticipated the move. He stuck powerfully at the man's chest, causing his armor to ring loudly, and continued his faster than light attack, forceful and accurate. Link stopped when his sword touched the soldier's neck, and the silence was suffocating.

But then the students roared joyfully, running to congratulate the winner. Link lowered his sword, seemingly unsurprised or overjoyed, as if he was confident in his victory all along. The slightest sense of appreciation grew inside her witnessing his outstanding skills, but all thoughts left her mind when her name was called.

She approached a middle-aged woman, her brown hair combed into a long braid, who returned her an appraising look, from head to toe. "How are you feeling today, dear?" she asked so sweetly that Arien felt nauseous.

"As good as ever." Arien replied coldly, straightening her tunic, looking at the witch unconcerned.

The woman gave her a tight smile and said, "Shall we start then?" receiving only a shrug as reply.

"Could you tell me please, which part of the Cassava is lethal and why?" the witch inquired in the same soothing, overly friendly voice.

"The bitter roots of the Cassava shouldn't be consumed raw since they contain Caynogenic Glucosides, Linamarin and Lotaustralin. These are decomposed by linamarase, a naturally occurring enzyme in cassava, liberating hydrogen cyanide." The young girl replied in a bored tone, surprised by the triviality of the question.

"Indeed." The examiner replied in a colder tone, sensing the arrogance that radiated from the young girl in front of her. "What can I concoct from Papaver Somniferum and Mandrake?"

"The strongest sleeping potion, also known as the Silent Death." Arien answered shortly, crossing her arms over her chest, refusing to accept the fact that the questions were so basic.

The older witch cleared her throat, giving Arien a symbolic nod of approval, taking notes in her notepad, and requested "Could you please turn this flower into a weather vane for me?"

Arien rubbed her neck; she was no expert in metamorphosis but she assumed she could handle this task. She focused on the plant, visualizing it in its new form, and mumbled a quiet sequence of Elven words. Moving her wand with a circular wave and a tap, the flower transformed into a colorful weather vane, spinning playfully with the first gust of wind.

The older witch twisted her face into a fake smile, her eyes dark and hostile as she watched the calm, apathetic expression of the young student, who seemed rather bored and contemptuous. "Shall we raise the level a bit?" the woman asked with a slightly too cheerful voice, receiving a cold smile from Arien.

A series of unclear, gruesome snores and gurgling made by her examiner left the girl slightly bemused. She was unable to believe the human vocal cords could produce such horrendous noises. A few seconds after, this odd calling was answered by a loud roar, making the leaves of the great tree shudder. Arien clenched her wand tighter, her body tensing in readiness, and her eyes squinted and searching for the source of the noise.

First she felt the earth shaking beneath her feet, and then screaming of terrified children filled the air. Many of the tested pupils started a hysteric dash towards the Deku Tree, and the older lady's face glowed with satisfaction. Next to come was a strong, sickening wave of stench that filled her nostrils and burned her lungs, so pungent it made her tear. The lawns remained empty, except from one person who stood in his place and watched curiously, Link.

Then it came out of the forest, fifteen feet high, wider than five strong men, as ugly as you can possibly imagine and then slightly uglier, powerful and destructive. She was about to inhale deeply to calm down, but decided it was better to avoid that repulsive smell, and focused her eyes on the troll. She would not let the old witch have the pleasure of failing her. She loosened her grip on the wand, relaxing her muscles, and concentrated, letting the fear drift away. She focused on the stupidity and clumsiness of that primitive creature, waving its bludgeon in a moronic way, and a small grin morphed on her face.

The creature closed the distance between them quickly and Arien raised her wand to shoulder height, aiming towards the monster, and let out a low, vicious growl "iomprףir bבis!"

Black rays radiated from her wand, like a deathly extension of her arm, morphing into a raven, lethal unicorn, an animalistic form of a black hole. It crossed the lawns swiftly, ever so gracefully galloping towards the lanky troll, passing through the troll as if it was nothing but air. The dark unicorn faded to smoke on the horizon, and a hole in its shape was opened in the monster's bleeding body, so wide you could see the trees behind it. In a last cry of agony the creature collapsed, a pile of dysfunctional flesh and bones, making the soil shudder for one last time.

She glanced to the side again, to see Link looking at her appreciatively. He sent her a small, tight smile and a polite nod, and she barely managed to return the same motion. It was probably the first civil gesture they had ever made towards each other, but she knew it was too late to make new friendships.

"That was black magic, it's forbidden!" the examiner exclaimed, waving her hands franticly, unable to digest what she had just witnessed, "This is definitely out of the syllabus."

"So is battling a swamp troll," Arien replied dryly, crossing her arms over her undeveloped chest.

"Well, you have a point there…" the witch mumbled, while writing intensively in her notebook. "You have a worrying tendency towards the dark arts, child, I'm afraid I will have to report it"

"Please do." The girl said sharply with a wild grin and turned away from the examiner, not bothering to ask for her scores, she knew she was perfect.

She leaned against the old tree's trunk one last time, thinking this place was the closest thing to home she'd ever had. She watched the others rushing back to their houses, their families, eager to share the experiences of the day. She had a house, but she could not call it home, and she had no family, and therefore no actual reason to hurry and leave. But when the sky darkened she took her bag and began to march towards the village.

In the depths of the woods she suddenly sensed she was being watched; this haunted sensation as if she was prey made her shiver. She heard footsteps behind her, to her left and her right, everywhere.

They came out, circling her and Alice blocking her way while the rest of the gang encircled her, an ambush. "We all watched your little show today because we knew no one will come to see a filthy orphan like you," Alice's icy voice pierced the air, freezing her lungs, the insult stung. "You think you're so much better than anyone else, a so called princess of darkness but you're nothing, no more than the mud underneath our boots," she told Arien, playing with her wand. "We gathered here to give you a little…farewell gift, so you won't forget us, or your place, half blood scum."

Arien fought the urge to punch Alice in the face, and tear her apart with bare hands, it was stupid and doomed to failure. Instead she thought quickly of a way to escape this unfortunate situation. Her eyes moved carefully around, planning an escape route, and an idea flickered into her mind.

In a swift movement she pulled out the stun grenade Link had given her sometime ago and threw it towards Alice, pushing past her using the advantage of surprise. She rolled behind a tree trunk, breathing fast and irregularly, knowing she could not escape all of them, neither she could beat them simultaneously. The circumstances were not in her favor, so a change of circumstances was needed.

They already started looking for her, recovering for the momentarily shock, and she searched her mind for an appropriate spell, something that could tip the scales. She closed her eyes, remembering ancient beings that were forgotten by most, and whispering in a sad tone the strange, unnatural accentuation of the Nordir, summoned them. A cold mist covered her skin as she continued on with the spell, inconvenience creeping under her skin and freezing her insides. Dark, long shadows covered the forest and the wicked laughter of awakend daemons filled the dense air. Soon voices filled with sheer panic and terror echoed in the woods, and she could picture how they stumbled across the root plagued land running to the safty of their homes.

Only Alice's voice, relatively calm and still commanding remained close "Don't run you fools, the shadows can't hurt you!"

Arien walked out of her shelter to face Alice, standing casually in front of her, spinning her wand between her fingers, "What do you say about an old fashioned duel?"

"You got it!" Alice shouted with a quick whipping of her wand, shooting a blue flame that forced Arien to drop to the ground and roll aside, searching for cover. She ordered her breathing, her heartbeat was deafening her, this was not a game anymore,

Alice was dead serious about killing her, and it was her time to choose whether she became a sheep or a wolf. She made that choice quickly. Her ears pricked, a horse whinny was heard from far away, but whoever it was, they would be too late to prevent disaster.

After a few harmless exchanges, her heart was racing as fast as the horse galloping in the forest. Arien rolled out of her cover to face Alice and aiming her wand from a kneeling position and shouted "Caedere!"

Just as a dark red beam exploded from her wand, a similar green one advanced her at the speed of light and she was too slow to avoid it. Blinding pain pierced her body as it sliced her cheek, splashing blood into her eyes. A horse stopped right beside Alice, its white mane flurrying behind it as a familiar lad jumped nimbly from its back. Together they watched Alice's body in horror; Arien's spell almost cut her in half. A long cut ran from the tip of Alice's head to her waist, with blood pouring out like a raging waterfall. Alice dropped to her knees, and the man, Arien's hazy mind recognized him as Link, knelt besides her, still horrified.

He glared at Arien, her skinny frame shivering like a leave in the wind, terrified by her own powers. "Run away, now!" he whispered urgently, "Don't let them catch you here!"

Her mind could not process or understand the meaning of his words, but her basic instincts, her primitive drives led her body to move, to run away as fast as her legs could carry her, fighting the exhaustion.

She woke from her daydream when the burning cigarette scorched the tip of her fingers. Yes, she remembered that day very clearly, it had bothered her, haunted her many times since then. She hated to admit it, but she was still in his debt for that time, though he he'd done his fair share of abusing her for many years before that cursed day.

The Elven race was a kind not to be trusted, she frowned, so unstable and treacherous, xenophobic and narrow minded, they deserved a bitter downfall. She stood with a huff.

The decision has been made.


End file.
